Noche Sin Recuerdos
by Radika Sundari
Summary: YAOI - El alcohol, el instinto y una piel ajena...


La música era tan estruendosa que no se escuchaba nada. Las luces titilantes los habían mareado al punto de no poder ver por dónde caminaban. De camino a la barra, Shaka chocó contra un hombre moreno que llevaba su trago en la mano, derramándolo sobre su camisa. Estupefacto lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando le riñera por eso.

Pero Aioria sólo lo miró con intensidad y luego rompió a reír.

No hablaron, el moreno sencillamente le tomó la mano y lo llevó al centro de la pista. Se olvidó por completo del trago, y de la camisa, estaba tan fuera de sí que nada como eso podía importarle.

Entre la muchedumbre comenzaron a bailar para el otro, moviéndose de la mejor manera que podían, que no dejaba de ser torpe y sin coordinación. Aprovechaban cada oportunidad para restregarse contra el otro. Tocándose "accidentalmente" y luego soltándose a reír por la travesura.

Pero no resistieron mucho con ese juego inocente, antes de que las caricias se hicieran firmes y más profundas. Aioria cogió al rubio de la nuca, atrayéndolo hacia sí para comenzar a besarlo, pronto la lengua de Shaka se destacó entre sus dientes para tocar la boca del otro.

Sus cuerpos se tensaron unos sobre el otro, eliminando todo espacio entre ellos, sus caderas presionando una contra la otra, sus bocas fusionadas, sus manos ardiendo por tocarlo todo, por destruir toda la ropa que se imponía entre sus cuerpos.

Temblando de pasión, Aioria detuvo sus manos y las manos de su compañero, que lo miró con ojos turbios y confundidos. Con una sonrisa perdida lo arrastró fuera del lugar, hasta subirlo en su auto. Al tocar el asiento de piel, Shaka comenzó retorcerse excitado, ansiando lo que vendría. Aioria se trepó de inmediato, arrancó quemando neumáticos, ansioso por encontrar un lugar adecuado para tirarse a ese hombre tan sensual.

-------------------------

El sol calló de improvisto sobre su rostro. Sus ojos se apretaron tratando de impedir que esa molesta luz siguiera perturbando su sueño.

Al final, con un mohín tuvo que acepar que ya no podría dormir. Se sentó sobre la cama, con la cabeza a reventar. Sus manos acomodaron un poco su corto y alborotado cabello, como si con eso pudiera deshacerse de la resaca que taladraba su cerebro.

Sentía la boca pastosa y terriblemente seca. Y su mente estaba muy, muy confundida.

Sus ojos entrecerrados recorrieron el lugar. Una larga cama, ventanas con persianas, un baño al otro lado de la puerta y un gran televisor... Aioria se sujetó la cabeza con más fuerza... un motel.

Casi sin hacerlo, giró su mirada buscando a quien hubiera compartido la cama con él. Su mirada se topó con un gran manto de cabellos dorados desparramados que le impedían ver quién o qué se escondía bajo ellos.

Su mano le alcanzó el hombro y estaba a punto de girarlo para ver de quién se trataba, cuando una arcada hizo presa de él. Tapándose la boca se puso de pie a toda prisa, corrió desnudo hasta el baño y estrelló la puerta.

El rubio se sentó de golpe en la cama al oír el portazo. Miró todo el lugar sin saber realmente dónde estaba, pero el dolor en una parte específica de su cuerpo le ayudó a entender claramente qué había sucedido.

Su cubrió el rostro con las manos, sintiéndose un completo idiota. No podía recordar nada. El ruido dentro del baño lo h izo sentir nauseas el mismo. Y luego un cierto miedo al comprender que alguien estaba ahí, alguien que se lo había follado hace unas pocas horas.

Nervioso se levantó rápidamente, buscó sus ropas entre el tiradero que se había armado en la habitación y no pudo evitar preguntarse que tan intensa había sido la noche si todo terminó por el suelo. Con una mueca de incomodidad se caló los pantalones y la camisa.

Escuchó ruidos dentro del baño, y cogiendo sus zapatos salió descalzo de ahí, corriendo como una gacela acechada por un tigre. Sin saber a dónde dirigirse comenzó a correr sin rumbo, encontrando unas escaleras, que bajó al tiempo que se calzaba los zapatos. Luego vio la calle, en una parte de la ciudad en la que nunca había estado y se alejó rápidamente del lugar buscando un taxi.

Aioria apenas salía del baño. Aún le taladraba la cabeza y la garganta. Miró la cama, vacía. Bueno, al menos su cartera seguía sobre el buró. Rió ante eso, con qué clase de novato se habría metido? Negando con la cabeza se tiró de nuevo en la cama. Su cuerpo estaba muy calmado, sin duda había sido una gran noche. Y ahora, sólo necesitaba descansar.

Ambos hicieron lo que iba con ellos. No vieron la cara del otro... no recordaron nada. Toda la pasión que habían compartido... se redujo a una noche sin recuerdos.


End file.
